This invention for a disposable smoke mask and apparatus covers a readily mounted smoke mask, and apparatus connected thereto by means of a flexible tube or hose which hose is connected on one end to a smoke mask, and the other end connected to a container or canister containing breathable gas under compression comprising air or oxygen mixed with other gases.
There are many instances when a person is caught in a burning building, such as a house, apartment or hotel, and becomes asphyxiated due to inhaling the gases generated in such burning building. Often the need for breathable air is of short duration of from about 2 to 10 minutes, during which time escape from the burning building could be accomplished.